User blog:Commander Strife/Easiest way of 'LEVELING UP'
"Have you ever wondered about quick leveling for some reasons like: you wanted to be stronger than your neighbors, you wanted to unlock certain units you'vw been wanting to use or some quests(side quests or campaign) require this. I know that everyone knows about these secrets which are very old but very sure & useful and free of botting or any kind of cheating. Well of course it's your choice if you wanted using those 'dirty jokes' but I'd prefer to be safe than sorry^^. Okay, what you only need is this: HARD WORK & PERSEVERANCE ( an old tip but it never gets old)." A few tips i know which you also know are: *'You can try ' Replaying ' certain campaign missions that you've been through with. Since things have changed after Zynga updated this game, you can just instead, collect tokens from 'Campaign Mastery' and at the same time, you collect EXP too!' *'Well if you're always aggressive and you hate being a good person --- I mean always ' ''INVADING ' , well this one's perfect! you can switch for ' Battle Blitz .' In this game, not only you can just collect EXP, LOOT while pillaging dominated areas, PRIZES from spinning the slot machine and gaining those elusive items n' collectable units which are limited but also you gain EXP and money from loot --- and in addition, also you can collect resources from dominated areas also and BLACK HEARTS.' *'The most widely used way of leveling or ' GRINDING''' ' is Survival Mode. But Survival mode is divided into 2 types which Zynga has created, mainly : Survival Mode: First Strike & Survival Mode: Sky Assault. These two consist of 60 waves ranging from old units upto the newest units which are the hardest to kill. Some waves consist of support units , which will make it harder for you to earn this reward - Platinum Trophy. But let me first tell you why I wanted using this method. If you noticed that you only have 50 Energy to use wisely, playing with either of the 2 Survivals, may guarantee you Critical Kills as they give out drops (i.e. coins, various types of ores, oil and varied amounts of energy). For Survival Mode: First Strike, you gain prizes such as resources and collectable units like the ones you unlock by quests or cash contracts. Personally, I prefer this survival not because I can collect those what I've mentioned but also you can collect Field Repares I, II, III and also varied amounts of Energy Packs - which if accumulated, can be used to keep going when running out of energy during survival. But somehow, I also prefer the second survival since you also collect the same prizes but not so sure, so just refer to the Survival Mode page instead. You can collect only air units unlike the first survival, you can collect either of 3 classes (Land, Sea, Air), you can also collect EMPs I, II & III which you can use in disrupting enemy's targeting system like what a Target Jammer does. *'And I almost forget, you can purchase' ' 'Unlimited Energy' ' packs ' ( refer to ' Energy ' page) if you wanted to grind and you're kind of desperate and hasty. But I think you can just keep your cash if wanted to buy something that's better than wasting it.' *'Lastly, another way of gaining more EXP from Critical Kills is using Accuracy I, II & III as these Power-ups grant Critical Hits and Critical Kills. If you want to accumulate more Power-Ups (i.e. Field Repairs, Hunker Down, Explosive Ammo, Air Strike, Missle Attack, EMP, Poison Gas, Accuracy & Target Jammer), you only need dedication of time for manufacturing these. (Thanks to Aaron 2 for this) (^_^)V' ''" One thing I would like you to remember and keep in mind that I'm not encouraging you to waste your time sitting in your PC playing E n' A all day and all night long. Like a true Commander, he doesn't just command but he also cares about your health." '' Category:Blog posts